


A touch of peace

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: A moment of peace for Sagittarius and Gemini before the shadows strike.





	A touch of peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older works, and that might show in the quality; so please be gentle with critique. n.n" I am in the process of uploading my stories I already got on FF.net here too, and I just wanted to have this one here on AO3 too.

The evening sun burned orange at the sky and drenched Sanctuary in deep shadows.  
A group of boys was gathered at the training grounds and watched two who were sparring. Two of the watching boys stood out among them. They were taller, older than the rest.  
Nothing could be heard but the heavy breathing of the boys and the stomping of their feet. They were drenched in sweat; it had been a hot spring day.  
Then, one of the two older boy shouted: „And stop! We'll call it a day. Shura, Aphrodite, you have done well. "  
The two trainees bowed towards him.  
„Thank you, Aiolos."  
„Good job", the boy next to Aiolos added. „Everyone, you are doing great. I – that is, I and Aiolos here, we are sure that you will grow up to become fine Saints one day. You may retreat. Sparring sessions tomorrow afternoon, same time as today. Have a good night!"  
After a cheerful goodbye, the younger trainees left, leaving the two boys alone.  
„Saga, let's go for a walk."  
The Gemini looked into Aiolos' smiling face.  
„Alright."  
They set off. Eventually, they reached a hilltop, with grass and a few trees. The place provided a great view of Sanctuary and the setting sun. Saga had been stunned when the Archer had brought him here for the first time. Now, having been here several times, he was glad Aiolos had found this spot and shared it with him. It was their favourite spot in the entire Sanctuary, beside their temples, of course.  
„Beautiful as ever", Saga stated, as he and Aiolos stared into the sun.  
„Indee."  
They sat down into the grass, leaning against the tree. A gentle breeze caressed their bodies and hair. A welcomed freshness after the heat of the day.  
Saga's heart opened.  
Here he was, laying in the grass with his best friend Aiolos, watching such a beautiful sunset, feeling and smelling the freshness of the wind and the flowers…  
„You know", he said to the Sagittarian, drowsiliy, „I think I never felt as peaceful as now." He felt Aiolos' questioning look, turned to him and said: „Well, you know, you and I here at this beautiful spot, the training of the young ones going well… everything's so smooth, so peaceful. It seems almost impossible we will have to fight a war some day."  
Aiolos' normally smiling face grew serious.  
„I know. But the war is inevitable. One day we will have to fight. It has been like this ever since the mythological era. And as long as there are evil forces wanting to take over the world, we will fight. Take solace from the fact that we are fighting for our planet, for humankind."  
„Yes", Saga replied. „I know that. But why cannot we do anything to ensure permanent peace? "  
Aiolos shrugged. „That I don't know. Probably it is impossible, for there will always be someone wanting to bring terror to the world."  
„It is a shame…"  
„Yes…"  
„Aiolos, do you promise me something? "  
„Everything, Saga. "  
„Promise me that we will stay friends forever."  
The Sagittarian frowned. Then he smiled brightly.  
„But of course, my dear Gemini. We will ALWAYS be friends. Be it war or peace. For now, however, let us enjoy our moments of peace. War will come soon enough. We have to enjoy the beautiful moments as long as possible. "  
„You're right. Let's enjoy them as long as we can."  
As long as we can…


End file.
